¿Qué estás saliendo con quién?
by Aves de papel
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si, por algún malentendido, los nórdicos y los asiáticos pensaran que Islandia y Hong Kong están saliendo juntos? Pues probablemente nada bueno... primer fic publicado Sean lindos y pasen a leer
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, les presento mi primer pseudo-fic(al menos el primero que publico). Es mi primera publicación, así que no sean muy crueles conmigo...

Esta abominación se supone que es una comedia..., una serie de malentendidos y cosas parecidas XD

~Disclaimer: Hetalia, muy a mi pesar, no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus genialosos personajes

* * *

**¿Se han preguntado que pasaría si los nórdicos y asiáticos se enteraran de que _ciertas personas_ están, supuesta mente, saliendo juntos? Bueno, sería más o menos así..**

* * *

-_¿Puedes repetir lo último que has dicho?_-preguntó Noruega con un aura escalofriante.

El finlandés se había aparecido repentinamente en su casa para brindarle información _muy_ importante.

-…q-que Is está saliendo con alguien… c-creo… GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -chilló el finlandés ante la mirada asesina del otro nórdico- NORJAAA DEJA DE MIRARME ASIIIÍ!*

-¿Podrías por favor decirme con quién?- pidió el noruego con su "_amabilidad"_ tan característica

-Vaya lío en el que me he metido- pensó el más bajo,en ese momento pesó que ni siquiera debió haber venido-e-eh… verás Nor… creo que ese chico… es uno de los hermanos de Chi-china-san…- titubeó un poco antes de dar el nombre del muchacho, pero entonces el noruego le dirigió una mirada aún más amenazadora que la anterior- GYAAAAAAA! ES HONG KONG, ES HONG KOOOONG!- gritó el finlandés a todo pulmón

-¿Hong Kong?-El noruego pareció calmarse un poco mientras hacía memoria- ah… ese mocoso que que estaba con _mi_ lillebror* en la fiesta de Halloween de Estados Unidos…-el aura escalofriante volvió a aparecer

-Nor-Norja?-preguntó el aún atemorizado finlandés

-_Gracias_ Fin…, realmente me has contado algo muy importante….-respondió-_me pregunto si debería presentarle a mi troll…_

En ese momento Finlandia juraría haber visto al dichoso troll del que Noruega siempre hablaba..

-…pobre muchacho…-pensó el más bajo mientras se lamentaba por haberlo delatado-...no sabe e lo que se ha metido…

* * *

*Norja es Noruega en finlandés (creo xd)

*lillebror es hermano en noruego.

Esta cosa que voy a escribir se me ocurrió cuando vagaba por Tumblr, y encontré una publicación de "la reacción de los nórdicos y asiáticos ante el HongIce" o algo así XD, milagrosamente fue la fuente de mi escasa inspiración.

PD: Este pseudo-fic no va a tener yaoi, a lo ucho un poco de shonen-ai. Ya están advertidos

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta especie de introducción. Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

No se lo que se siente que te dejen reviews~

Así que dejen reviews, sino el troll de Norge los perseguirá hasta que lo hagan...

_Adieu~_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos de nuevo :3

Aquí les dejo la continuación de mi primer pseudo-fic :3

Quería hacerlo más largo, pero mi imaginación no dio para más...

* * *

_**~Disclaimer: Para suerte de muchos Hetalia ni sus genialosos personajes me pertenece~**_

* * *

...

-Waaaa creo que he metido a Is y a ese chico en un lío muy grande-se lamentó Finlandia- Nor sí que da miedo cuando se pone así…

Para ese momento el noruego ya había abandonado la casa. Dejando al finlandés dentro. De hecho él también estaba a punto de irse cuando…

-HEY NORUUUU!- entró un danés gritando y tirando la puerta al piso.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-chilló el finlandés del susto, pensando que Noruega había vuelto para vengarse, o cualquier otra cosa parecida que implicara dañar su integridad física y/o moral.

-¿Fin?-soltó el nórdico mayor después de darse cuenta de que definitivamente no era el noruego- ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Ta-san…-suspiró aliviado-me has asustado, por un momento pensé que era Nor que volvía…

-¿Nor? ¿Volver? ¡Explícate Fin!-exclamó el más alto

-ah… pues… le conté algo a Nor… y creo que no le hizo mucha gracia jeje- soltó una risilla nerviosa

-¡CUÉNTAMEEEEE!- gritó escandalosamente- ¡EL REY DEL NORTE TE LO ORDENAA!

-¡Está bien tanska, no es necesario tanto escándalo!-

_~Después de contarle breve mente lo sucedido~_

-¡¿QUÉ IS ESTÁ SALIENDO CON QUIEEEN?!

-"_sabía que esto pasaría_"-pensó el finlandés

-NO. ESPERA. –Dijo de repente Dinamarca- ¿Nor ya sabe de esto no?

-si…-_¿acaso ya no se lo había dicho?_ pensó el menor

-LO VA A MATAAAR! NORGE LO VA A MATAAAR!-gritó frenéticamente-Lo siento Fin, pero me voy para impedir un homicidio. ¡ADIÓS!

Y tras decir esto salió disparado, dejando a Finlandia en estado de shock.

-¡Espera! TANSKAAA!- intentó detenerle en vano, para salir corriendo tras él. Dejando la puerta rota tirada en el piso.

* * *

Bueno, como no tengo inspiración y prefiero no seguir escribiendo a publicar cosas sin sentido(aún menos que esto que escribo), lo dejo hasta aquí por hoy :3

* * *

**ShinigamiRiku: **Gracias por dejar un review :3 (aunque sea a costa de pedirle prestado su troll a Norge), espero que te guste como está avanzando -

**klaudia14:** Definitivamente(?), esperemos que Hong Kong no sufra mucho xD. Gracias por dejar un review, y no te preocupes, su troll ya no perseguirá... creo.

**Mlenka14:** Sip, a Fin aveces se le escapan algunas cosillas u_u. Gracias por tu review .

Gracias a todos. Si tienen alguna idea escríbanla *-* quizá le de más vida a la historia que tengo pensada.

Esta vez el troll de Norge no les perseguirá... en sus lugar estará una cabeza de troll fantasma invocada por mi persona n_n.

Adieu~


End file.
